Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style)
TheUltimateCartoonsFan74's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Blythe Baxter (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jill - Jane Mancini (Melrose Place) *Bill - Michael Mancini (Melrose Place) *Newborn Riley - Baby Poof (The Fairly OddParents) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Millie Burtonburger (Kid Vs. Kat) *Disgust - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Benson (Regular Show) *Fear - Iron Man (Avengers) *Bing Bong - Mr. Frumble (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Disgust - Didi Pickles (Rugrats) *Jill's Anger - Brandy Harrington (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Champ Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Sadness - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Anger - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Soleil Spacebot (The Spacebots) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (Caillou) *Dream Director - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Rainbow Unicorn - Cassie (Dragon Tales) *Jangles the Clown - Liquidator (Darkwing Duck) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Lynn Loud Sr. (The Loud House) *Jangles' Joy - Yasaguretchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Sadness - Ludwig Von Koopa (Super Mario Bros.) *Jangles' Disgust - Krusty the Clown (The Simpsons) *Jangles' Anger - Pin (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Lumpy (Happy Tree Friends) *Jordan - Jasper Jones (Littlest Pet Shop) *Jordan's Joy - Bradley Biggle (South Park) *Jordan's Sadness - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Grinder (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Princess Peach (Super Mario Bros.) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Maidtchi (Tamagotchi) *Cool Girl's Anger - Little Miss Bossy (Mr. Men) *Cool Girl's Fear - Harmony Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher - Dr. Liz Wilson (Garfield) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Teacher's Disgust - Marge Simpson (The Simpsons) *Teacher's Anger - The Queen of Hearts (Alice in Wonderland) *Teacher's Fear - Kira Finster (Rugrats) *The Pizza Girl - Lydia Deetz (Beetlejuice) *The Pizza Girl's Joy - Hello Nurse (Animaniacs) *The Pizza Girl's Sadness - Minerva Mink (Animaniacs) *The Pizza Girl's Disgust - Little Miss Calamity (Mr. Men) *The Pizza Girl's Anger - Friend Bear (The Care Bears Family) *The Pizza Girl's Fear - Nikki Wong (6teen) *The Eye Shadow Girl - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Joy - Rosa (GoGoRiki) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Disgust - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *The Eye Shadow Girl's Fear - Nicole Watterson (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Gary the Bus Driver - Otto Mann (The Simpsons) *Gary the Bus Driver's Joy - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Gary the Bus Driver's Sadness - Krash (GoGoRiki) *Gary the Bus Driver's Disgust - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Gary the Bus Driver's Anger - Mr. Rude (Mr. Men) *Gary the Bus Driver's Fear - Disco Bear (Happy Tree Friends) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Heckle and Jeckle *The Subconsciouns Guards Frank & Dave - Itchy and Scratchy (The Simpsons) *Mind Worker Cop Jake - Sergeant Murphy (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) See Also *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style) - Millie Burtonburger We Should Cry *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style) - Romantic Heart Skunk Five Second Rule *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style) - Benson My Bad *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style) - Iron Man Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style): Blythe Baxter's First Date? *Inside Out (TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Millie Burtonburger.png|Millie Burtonburger as Sadness Romantic Heart Skunk.png|Romantic Heart Skunk as Disgust Benson ID.png|Benson as Anger Blythe-baxter-littlest-pet-shop-2012-23.1.jpg|Blythe Baxter as Riley Anderson Mr. Frumble.jpg|Mr. Frumble as Bing Bong Category:TheUltimateCartoonsFan74 Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG